


Meowdels Wanted!

by TanukiKyle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Illustrated, Illustrated Fic, Multi, Pale Romance, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, redrom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanukiKyle/pseuds/TanukiKyle





	Meowdels Wanted!

 

Meowdels Wanted

Gender and species immaterial, 

Purrlease enquire at Apartment 33 in the East Wing

\--

The card is quite purrfessional, you think. Your Moirail thinks you should get rid of the puns, but they’re purractically your trademark! You are using them a bit too often these days, though. It’s just. You’re stressed. You’re really, really stressed. It’s difficult being a troll on earth sometimes. It’s even more difficult being an art student. You’d had to relearn purrac-practically everything! (Apparently using blood isn’t acceptable.) And you do fine, beautiful works of alternia and animals and all the things you used to do like hunting.

Except.

You can’t draw people. Or trolls. Or a carapace.

You have a block on it. Your art teacher (a human with a little beard and who has a tic that’s almost like a quirk) suggested you try life drawing. The university doesn’t have the funds to hire a model, though. Inter-species cohabitation is a new thing. The universities that offer it aren’t exactly top of the line. 

It’s bad being away from Equius, too.  He applied to a human-troll university, just like you. But he got accepted by the top engineering school in the state. You know he has it worse than you, though. The troll universities tend to be populated with blue bloods and you know he would fit right in. But the troll-human universities generally consist of lowbloods. You get some funny looks, and you know that Equius has been punched a few times. (You don’t feel a single ounce of pity for their broken bones.)

You miss him  _so much._

But neither of you have time - you buried in an arts degree and Equius in his advanced engineering means you're both packed with coursework and study. Not to mention the distance between you. This distance is not a new thing. Upon Alternia, you lived miles and miles apart, and Equius (justified) nervousness of allowing you near his neighbour meant you hardly ever met up. But after sharing close-quarters with him on the rickety ship that brought you here, after being able to sleep with him and pap him and be papped and just cuddle...It's more difficult.

You reach for your hus-your phone. Occasionally human terms still catch you out. And there is nothing more embarrassing then calling a computer a husktop.

 

AC: :33< *ac saunters from her cave, but her attitude is strained; her ears wary*

CT: D--> Nepeta, cease this foolishness at once.

AC: :33< *ac perks up, there he is! She pounces the magnificent musclebeast and purrs, rubbing against him*

CT: D--> ...I missed you too.

AC: :33< *the furrocious huntress has missed her most excellent meowrail more than anything*

AC: :33< <>!

CT: D--> Is there anything you want to tell me, Nepeta?

 

 

He knows you so well. You don't roleplay so much, any more. It seems wiggler play after what you went through on the ships.

 

AC: I'm afraid.

 

It takes you alot to admit that.

 

CT: D--> Nepeta, you are the bravest person I know. 

CT: D--> Sh00uld you be afraid for any reason

CT: D--> I'm sure it is of severe importance.

You know he'll be sweating right now, his reinforced phone slick in his grasp. A pang of pale pity rocks through you.

AC: :33< *the mighty huntress flattens her ears, tucking herself under the musclebeasts chin*

AC: :33< *she misses him mightily, but it is more than that*

AC: :33< *she feels so very alone*

 

CT: D--> *The musclebeast very carefully holds his meowrail in his STRONG grasp*

CT: D--> *he reminds her gently that they are never alone*

CT: D--> *not just with each other, but with their many other friends*

CT: D--> *He also suggests she might make some new furriends?*

You’ve been walking back to your apartment whilst this conversation has been going on. You manage to make it through the door before bursting into tears.

 

You’re thankful for that, at least.

 


End file.
